The Greatest Rivals Ever Known
by Iwin Ulose
Summary: This is the story of two great rivals teaming up to save the world: Megaman and Forte. Takes place after Megaman & Bass aka Rockman & Forte Has a little humor, but mostly adventure. You must RR if you're a fan!
1. Still Enemies?

THE GREATEST RIVALS EVER KNOWN  
  
Chapter 1- Still Enemies?  
  
Disclaimer- God, how I wish I owned SOME of the characters I make fics about. But I DON'T. Life sucks, doesn't it?  
  
Death: Hello! My name is Iamdeath, or Death for short. I am author and narrator of this story about Megaman and Bass.  
  
Bass: Call me Forte, fool! I HATE my American name!  
  
Death: Okay... about Rockman and Forte.  
  
Rockman: No, I don't like my Japanese name. Call me Megaman.  
  
Death: FINE! Now, if you two don't MIND, I have a fic to start. Ahem. We start with Megaman in Dr. Light's lab.  
  
Megaman: Ha! I beat you again!  
  
Auto: So what if I'm not great at Megaman Soccer? I can still kick your ass in Super Smash Melee.  
  
Megaman: Well, maybe I'd do better in that game if I was in it.... I still can't believe Nintendo didn't put me in it, those bastards.  
  
Dr. Light: *rushes into room* Megaman, I need you, now!  
  
Megaman: Coming. *rushes to main lab room with Light*  
  
Light: Megaman, there was a huge explosion several miles outside the northern border of the city. I need you to check it out.  
  
Megaman: Wow, that's really far away. It must have been a really huge explosion.... All right, I'm on it. Rush, come! *leaves with Rush*  
  
Light: Be careful, Megaman.  
  
Death: So, Megaman uses the Rush Jet to go out north and find the explosion site. He can't teleport there since he doesn't know the location. He and Rush find it in about 30 minutes out in the barren, rocky desert region. There's a huge, smoldering crater. Small explosions are still erupting somewhere underground.  
  
Megaman: My God, what happened here? Look, Rush, someone's climbing outta the crater!  
  
Rush: *growls* Rrrruff ruff!  
  
Megaman: Who is it, boy? Huh? Uh, oh... it's Forte and Treble.  
  
Forte: *walks up to Megaman* What are you doing here?  
  
Megaman: What did you blow up this time??  
  
Forte: I didn't blow up anything, dickface!  
  
Megaman: Then what happened here?  
  
Forte: This was Wily's underground lab. Wily went insane and blew it up. He's been building a gigantic super robot to kill you these days. He finished it, but it wouldn't work. He couldn't even turn it on. He commanded me to help him fix it. I told him, "No. I'M going to kill Megaman, not this thing." Then he threw a fit and tried to put a restraining bolt on me. *smirks* Big mistake. I shot his hand. Then he took out this laser gun and went crazy with it. I think he was trying to shoot me at first, but then he just started firing everywhere. The room started exploding. He started screaming like a maniac and he escaped in a small jet. He took some computer chip with him. Then I started to evacuate with Treble. The explosion you saw was probably the giant robot blowing up. Me and Treble were far enough away from the blast to survive, but it started a huge chain reaction throughout the whole lab. That's about it. Anything else you want, my LIEGE?  
  
Megaman: You're lucky you're still alive.  
  
Forte: YOU'LL be lucky if you're still alive after this! *fires at Megaman*  
  
Megaman: *gets hit* Oof! Wait, Forte-!  
  
Death: Forte ignores Megaman and keeps firing. Megaman grits his teeth and starts charging up his buster. Forte jumps up into the air and fires down at Megaman, but Megaman slides out of the way, and when Forte lands, he gets hit full in the back by Megaman's giant blast. He falls to the ground.  
  
Megaman: Stop this foolishness, Forte. We have no time to fight. Besides, you were weakened from evacuating the lab. We have to go find Wily and see what's on that chip you mentioned.  
  
Forte: Who frickin' cares?! It's probably just some plans for another stupid battle robot of his.  
  
Megaman: It doesn't matter, I still wanna know where he's going, anyway.  
  
Forte: Why? Just so you can go defeat him and let him go out of mercy? You're so weak, so pathetic....  
  
Megaman: *thinks* No, this time I think he needs to be finished off. As much as I hate killing people, especially humans, it sounds like Wily finally cracked. He's now just too dangerous to live.  
  
Forte: Wow, I'm almost impressed. You'd actually KILL someone? Quick, someone call Guinness.  
  
Death: Suddenly, they hear a very familiar whistle, and Proto Man teleports out of nowhere.  
  
Megaman: How do you DO that??  
  
Forte: YOU! I hate you!  
  
Proto Man: And why's that? Because I told you the truth about you? It's still true, you know. You still have nothing to fight for.  
  
Forte: AAARRGH! SHUT UP!  
  
Death: Forte charges at Proto Man, but Proto Man is already prepared with a charged-up blast. It sends Forte flying backward a couple yards. A chunk of his outer chest plating is missing, and the wound is flashing and buzzing with electricity from broken wires.  
  
Megaman: Proto Man!  
  
Proto Man: He left me with no choice. Forte, I suggest you temporarily shut down 'til we get you repaired.  
  
Megaman: ...I think he already shut down....  
  
Proto Man: Good. Now take him to Dr. Light to have him repaired. There, you must convince Forte to join you, at least temporarily. You two need to get that computer chip. I believe it may contain plans for a very dangerous robot. Wily mustn't be allowed to make that robot if I am correct. That's all for now. Good luck. *teleports*  
  
Megaman: Great. I can't believe it. Will I EVER get a decent break?? Oh, well.... C'mon, Forte, let's get you repaired, just so you can force me to get you injured again. *sighs* And Proto Man tells me "good luck." I'll need a lot more than just luck to turn Forte....  
  
To be continued....  
  
Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I intend to go far with this fic, so, as always, reviews are crucial! Thanks for giving up your precious time to read my attempt at a beginning for a good fic. ^_^ 


	2. The Plan

GREK (A/N: GREK stands for "Greatest Rivals Ever Known.)  
  
Chapter 2- The Plan  
  
Death: Forte tries firing at Megaman again. The plasma bullets still don't seem to affect him, though. He repeatedly shoots fully-charged blasts at Forte. Forte can't dodge them all. He gits hit a couple of times. He falls and lays motionless on the floor. Megaman starts to slowly walk toward him with a strangely evil smile on his face. Each time he takes a step, he gets bigger. When he reaches Forte, he's a towering giant. He raises his foot directly above Forte.  
  
Forte: No! How is this possible?!  
  
Megaman: *still grinning evilly* NOW will you admit that you can NEVER defeat me? Yes, admit it! I am the mightiest robot in the world! *gives an evil laugh*  
  
Forte: No... never! I will... beat you someday....  
  
Megaman: *shrugs* So be it. *brings foot down*  
  
Forte: NNNOOOOOO!!! *"wakes up", gasping* Oh, God, just a dream. I'm surprise dit was strong enough to take me out of sleep mode.... Damn it, WHY did Wily have to give me human emotions?  
  
Death: So Forte goes back into sleep mode. Treble "wakes" him in the morning.  
  
Forte: Hey, boy. How'd you "sleep"? Better than me, I bet.... *yawns* At least you don't have to worry about human emotions. Well, just great. It's my fourth day here. The fourth day Mega-gay-man will try to make me join up with him. Ha! Like THAT will happen.  
  
Death: Forte goes down into the main lab room so Dr. Light can run his daily progress tests on him.  
  
Light: Good. Everything looks good. You're almost completely recovered. You just need to recharge a little more of your main power.  
  
Forte: Good. Now I can leave.  
  
Light: Wait-  
  
Forte: FORGET IT. I am NOT joining up with Megaman. Proto Man can help him or something.  
  
Death: Forte tries to leave, but Roll blocks the doorway.  
  
Roll: I don't think so, buddy. You're going to help Megaman save the world.  
  
Forte: Do I look like the world-saving type to you? Now, outta my way!  
  
Roll: No!  
  
Death: Forte angrily raises his buster, but Roll blows her hair dryer in his face, forcing him to close his eyes. He accidentally raises his buster a little too high and harmlessly shoots the wall. Megaman runs in at this moment. He takes his chance and grabs Forte's arms from behind. Treble pounces at Megaman, but Rush stops him in midair. The 2 robotic pets start to fight while Forte struggles to get out of Megaman's grasp.  
  
Light: Stop! STOP! This is madness. Megaman, let go of Forte. Forte, call Treble away from Rush.  
  
Death: Everyone does what Light says.  
  
Light: Forte, we saved your life. Don't you think you owe us sometimes? Besides, Wily is going to keep trying to take control of you as long as he's alive. Wily is the only thing standing between you and absolute freedom as a robot. Help Megaman on his quest. Help him finish Wily once and for all.  
  
Forte: I can do it myself, thanks.  
  
Light: No, not really. We've already started to track Wily down. We already have an idea as to what direction he's headed in. You can't find him without proper technology, so you can't find him without us. Not many other scientists will be willing to help you....  
  
Forte: Fine, all right? FINE. Me and Treble will HELP you. *grins* I want to see if Megaman can actually handle killing a human....  
  
Megaman: You can barely call Wily a human anymore. He's just... well... inhuman.  
  
Forte: *sarcastic* Very good, Megaman. I see you're GREAT with words.  
  
Megaman: Ha ha. What's our plan of attack, Dr. Light?  
  
Forte: Madly rush in and fire our busters like crazy.  
  
Megaman: I mean, our plan for finding Wily.  
  
Forte: I know. God, can't you take a joke?  
  
Megaman: Only funny ones....  
  
Forte: Hey, what's THAT supposed to mean?!  
  
Light: I don't know what our plan is yet.... Wait! Did you hear that whistle?  
  
Forte: Oh, God, no, it can't be....  
  
Death: Yep, I'm afraid so. It's Proto Man. He teleports in out of nowhere as usual.  
  
Proto Man: I've got a simple plan for you. You know the general direction Wily went?  
  
Light: Yes, of course. He went north-west from the explosion site, towards the Dense Forest.  
  
Megaman: I've never been in that Forest before....  
  
Proto Man: And for good reason. All living things, robots and humans alike, avoid those woods. Mysterious rogue robots are said to roam the Dense Forest.  
  
Forte: Are you truly afraid of some dark trees and wild robots?? I am mightier than any rogue robot.  
  
Proto Man: *shrugs* Whatever you say. It doesn't matter, anyway; you have no choice but to go in there. We'll teleport to the edge of the Forest tomorrow.  
  
Forte: What?? Why tomorrow? Why wait?  
  
Proto Man: The 2 of you should train and get ready for this mission. Besides, Forte, you still need to completely finish recharging your main power center. You'll need the energy. Recharge it naturally, by yourself.  
  
Forte: Shut up. Quit tellin' me what to do.  
  
Proto Man: *grins* Fine. I'll see the two of you tomorrow.  
  
Megaman: Good-bye.  
  
Light: Thank you, Proto Man.  
  
Forte: Yeah, good riddance.  
  
Proto Man: Don't kill each other now, you 2.  
  
Forte: Yes, MOTHER.  
  
Death: So, Proto Man teleports out of the laboratory building. What will happen to Megaman and Forte after they meet Proto Man and enter the Dense Forest? What will Proto Man do to help? Something useful for once? Find out in Chapter 3- The Dense Forest; that is, when I feel like publishing Chapter 3. ^_^ 


	3. The Dense Forest

GREK  
  
Chapter 3- The Dense Forest  
  
Forte: I'm ready. I've been since yesterday.  
  
Megaman: Good. Come down to the main lab.  
  
Death: It's the day after Chapter 2. Megaman and Forte are about to go meet Proto Man at the Dense Forest.  
  
Light: You are both ready, correct?  
  
Forte: YES, already! How many times must I be asked??  
  
Megaman: Just a sec....  
  
Forte: What're you doing? What're you loading into your buster arm?  
  
Megaman: I'm loading in a chip with special powers I got in the past. This one has Guts Man's Cold Man's, Metal Man's, Napalm Man's, and Spark Man's powers.  
  
Forte: What do I get? You have an unfair advantage over me!  
  
Megaman: Here, have this chip. It has Burner Man's, Tengu Man's, Astro Man's, Dynamo Man's, and Pirate Man's powers.  
  
Forte: Good. I like those powers. Now, let's GO!  
  
Light: All right, here are the coordinates Proto Man gave me. They'll take you to the Forest.  
  
Megaman: Thanks.  
  
Roll: Good luck!  
  
Forte: I don't need any, thanks.  
  
Roll: I wasn't talking to YOU, scum. I guess you'll need it a lot more than Megaman, though....  
  
Forte: Ha! Yeah, right. I'll be the one saving Megaman's ASS out there.  
  
Light: Go!  
  
Death: So, Megaman and Forte finally leave. They teleport. They definitely arrive next to the Dense Forest, but the area is completely deserted.  
  
Forte: That dick! He didn't even show up!  
  
Megaman: Calm down, I'm sure he's coming.  
  
Death: Sure enough, Proto Man arrives. He gives his trademark whistle and teleports to the rivals' side.  
  
Proto Man: And now, we are here. No need to tell you that the Forest is dangerous. Be very careful. Try to avoid fighting; fighting attracts more rogue robots.  
  
Forte: *grins* The more, the merrier.  
  
Proto Man: *ignores Forte* I'll scout ahead and try to find clues that'll help us with finding the chip.  
  
Megaman: And Wily.  
  
Forte: *in suspicious tone* Why can't you stay with us, huh?  
  
Proto Man: First of all, I'm a loner. You know that. Second of all, I thought you couldn't stand me. *smirks* Have fun. *teleports*  
  
Forte: Ooh, I HATE him.  
  
Megaman: Come on, we're wasting time. Let's go!  
  
Death: The Dense Forest is truly very dark. As the two robots walk deeper and deeper into the Forest, beams of sunlight become more and more scarce. Eventually, they disappear altogether.  
  
Megaman: Oh, well. It's not like we need sunlight to see.  
  
Forte: I wonder what it's like at night in here.... Hopefully, I'll see some of those HORRIBLE rogue robots everyone fears.  
  
Megaman: Well, I think we're about to see one now.  
  
Forte: Oh, really? And what makes you think that?  
  
Megaman: Something's crashing through the bushes right over there.  
  
Forte: *looks at where Megaman's pointing* Yeah, I hear it now, too. *grins* Finally, an opportunity to warm up. Let me take this one on myself.  
  
Megaman: Be my guest. It's all yours.  
  
Death: A few seconds later, the noise stops. The robots wait. Then, all of a sudden, a robot resembling a tiny tank comes hurdling out of the bushes right at Forte. Megaman silently steps to the side. Forte gets enough time to see some of his plasma bullets bounce off the mini-tank before it plows him over. Forte raises his head to see it charging at him again. He just barely rolls out of the way in time. Forte springs back up. The mini-tank doesn't even turn around to face him; it keeps going.  
  
Forte: Ha! Look at it run!  
  
Death: Suddenly, the mini-tank points cannons behind it at Forte. He jumps into the air to avoid the laser blasts. He tries firing at it from above, but the bullets just bounce off the top of the mini-tank, too. When he lands, he gets hit by a rather large missile fired from the mini-tank's main cannon. Megaman winces. Forte goes flying into the air and hits the ground with a crash.  
  
Forte: (Well, it's definitely got lots of brawn, but I bet it doesn't have any brains.)  
  
Death: Forte makes a quick adjustment to his buster and projects an image of himself firing at the tank using Copy Vision. He then quickly rolls into a nearby bunch of bushes. Due to a very low IQ, the mini-tank mistakes the floating image for Forte and charges at it. Forte makes another adjustment to his buster. His image disappears. The mini-tank pauses, confused. Forte fires a Mine Bomb at the mini-tank. The bomb attaches itself to the mini-tank's main cannon. Forte detonates it, blowing the cannon off the mini-tank. It leaves an open wound. Forte dashes out of the bushes and, using his normal buster, fires at the wound. The mini-tank blows up.  
  
Megaman: Very good. It's about time you finished that tank.  
  
Forte: Bah! It was nothing.  
  
Megaman: I dunno, that missile sure was something....  
  
Death: Forte ignores Megaman and continues walking onward. Megaman smiles behind his back. ---------- It's several hours later. As it's now getting late, more and more rogue robots are showing up. Megaman and Forte have already battled and defeated quite a few of them. They have just finished off a group of robots that were built based on human robbers with knives.  
  
Megaman: *exhausted* I really need to recharge. How can we do that with all these robots running around?  
  
Forte: *snorts* Pussy. You need to recharge already?? Well, if you must, I guess I'll stand guard....  
  
Death: So Megaman goes into quick-charge mode. It won't really recharge his main power center, but it'll save them time, and that's what's really important. Megaman finishes in 10 minutes, and he and Forte continue their search.  
  
Megaman: I have this feeling that we're going nowhere real fast....  
  
Forte: I wonder what PRICK Man is doing.... Not "scouting ahead," I gurantee you.  
  
Megaman: Who knows?  
  
Death: It's nighttime now. It's pitch black in the Forest.  
  
Megaman: God, not even my night vision is helping me that much....  
  
Forte: Did I just step on a piece of metal?  
  
Death: Suddenly, they walk into a small clearing with moonlight pouring into it. Megaman and Forte turn off their night vision.  
  
Megaman: What's with this big pile of junk here?  
  
Forte: I dunno, but it's all scrap metal.  
  
Megaman: Yeah, and it's all basically new. No rust, most of it's still shiny. Wait, who's that?  
  
Death: 2 robots are approaching Megaman and Forte. One looks like an Eskimo and the other kinda looks like an orange train engine on legs.  
  
Forte: Who ARE they?!  
  
Megaman: I don't believe it! It's Ice Man and Charge Man!  
  
Ice Man: You will go no farther.  
  
Death: The fight begins. At first, Ice Man and Charge Man seem like a strange combination, but Megaman soon realized that they're deadly together. Ice Man uses Ice Slasher to freeze his opponents first. Then, Charge Man will ram into them as hard as he can. This combo is used several times on both Megaman and Forte. Megaman and Forte get hits in every once in a while, but not enough to do much damage. They try to use their special powers, but nothing they try is super-effective against Ice Man or Charge Man. Suddenly, though, Megaman gets an idea. He looks at Forte, but he's currently frozen and Charge Man is already dashing toward him. Megaman quickly uses Cold Man's Ice Wall to stop Charge Man for a second. Forte becomes unfrozen in that second.  
  
Megaman: Use Lightning Bolt!  
  
Forte: But... you'll get hit, too.  
  
Megaman: I don't care, just do it!  
  
Death: Forte does what he's told. Purple lightning bolts flash down twice. The sudden, powerful attack stuns Charge Man and Ice Man. Megaman takes his chance. He uses Guts Man's power to throw Charge Man at Ice Man. Charge Man is very heavy, and Ice Man explodes from the force of Megaman's throw. Now that Forte can actually get near Charge Man, he slashes Charge Man with Tengu Blade several times. Charge Man explodes.  
  
Forte: *holding damaged arm* Well... that wasn't so bad.  
  
Megaman: I gues.... How's your arm?  
  
Forte: It's fine, fine... but I could use one of those Energy Cans that you got from that red freak.  
  
Megaman: *tosses a Can to Forte* That "red freak" has a name. It's Eddie. *drinks a Can* Do you feel better now?  
  
Forte: YES, I'm FINE. Shut up now. Let's think about this metal. Where did it come from??  
  
Megaman: I don't know, but let's look around.  
  
Death: They find various destroyed circuits and pieces of a monitor screen.  
  
Megaman: Well, this was definitely a computer terminal, and it was definitely destroyed recently.  
  
Forte: But why?? What's it doing in the middle of the Dense Forest?  
  
Megaman: I dunno.... Hey, look! A data disk that's still fully intact!  
  
Forte: Great. Now what do we DO with it?  
  
Megaman: Take it to Light's lab. Let's teleport there now.  
  
Forte: How do we get back here if we need to?  
  
Death: Megaman calls Light with his comlink thingy. Light takes down the coordinates of the clearing so they can teleport back. Megaman and Forte teleport to Light's lab.  
  
Light: Welcome back. Here, let's see that data disk.  
  
Death: He puts it in the main computer's drive. He scans it for viruses. There are none. After a little hacking, Light displays the disk's data on the huge terminal screen.  
  
Light: Plans for a mountain base, huh? Well, the closest mountain to the Forest is Thunder Mountain, and Wily can't have gone far if he left the Dense Forest so recently... but I stopped tracking him when he reached the Forest because he seemed to have stopped moving, so I never got information of him leaving the Forest.... I haven't seen him move since I stopped tracking him, but that doesn't mean anything. I've been mostly just making guesses as to where he's headed.  
  
Megaman: But why didn't he destroy this data disk along with everything else...?  
  
Death: Megaman's thoughts are interrupted by Proto Man giving his whistle and teleporting into the lab.  
  
Proto Man: The answer to that is easy, Megaman. Wily was obviously in a hurry and simply overlooked the disk. It probably isn't that important to him if he wasn't careful enough to destroy it.  
  
Forte: Sounds to me like we shouldn't even go to Thunder Mountain.  
  
Proto Man: Oh, no, we should. It probably wasn't important to him because the plans were faulty or something. I bet he's still going to Thunder Mountain.  
  
Megaman: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!  
  
Forte: I don't know about this.... It could be a trick or something.  
  
Megaman: You got a better plan?  
  
Proto Man: It's better than just going back to the Dense Forest.  
  
Forte: *sighs* All right....  
  
Death: What's going to happen at Thunder Mountain? What will Megaman, Forte, and Proto Man find there? Is Forte right in worrying about following the data on the disk? Are pepperoni and onions the best pizza toppings?! The answers will PROBABLY be in *echo* Chapter 4- Thunder Mountain. As for the pizza toppings... well, that's for YOU to decide. ^_^ 


	4. Thunder Mountain

GREK  
  
Chapter 4- Thunder Mountain  
  
Forte- Wow. Thunder Mountain is HUGE.  
  
Megaman- Yeah... and think about it; we'll have to search the whole thing....  
  
Death- The two rivals have just arrived at Thunder Mountain. Before they left Dr. Light's lab, Light repaired Forte's arm. Proto Man told everyone that he's going back to the Dense Forest to continue searching it in case Wily really DIDN'T leave it.  
  
Forte- You know, Proto Man's been going out of his WAY to make excuses to be by himself.  
  
Megaman- Oh, he's always been like that.  
  
Forte- Yeah, and I don't like it.  
  
Megaman- Would you STOP worrying about Proto Man?? He's TRUSTWORTHY, okay?? God....  
  
Forte- Hey, I don't like your attitude.  
  
Megaman- Do you hear me complaining about YOUR attitude? Trust me; I'd have PLENTY to say if I did....  
  
Death- Forte stays silent. He and Megaman walk to the entrance of the Mountain's caverns. They open the large stone doors. The entrance corridor is packed with humanoid green robots, each with one normal arm and one buster arm. Megaman and Forte freeze in the doorway. No one notices them at first, but suddenly a green robot notices them and buzzes loudly in its strange robot language. In unison, the robots all turn to face the two intruders and point their busters at them.  
  
Megaman- Not good.  
  
Forte- Hooooolyyy sh-  
  
Death- Forte is interrupted by the robots shooting lightning bolts at him and Megaman. They are electrocuted. The robots start recharging their busters. Forte shoots a Mine Bomb into the crowd. It attaches to one of the robots. Forte detonates it. It starts a huge chain reaction that takes out about half of the robots. With a nasty grin, Forte raises his buster suggestively at the group of remaining robots. The robots put their arms up in surrender and fall to their knees. They also turn their buster arms into normal arms.  
  
Forte- Well, THAT was easy.  
  
Megaman- Yeah, it was this time. Remember, we still have to deal with the Master Robot of Thunder Mountain.  
  
Forte- Yeah, yeah. C'mon, let's go.  
  
Death- The two robots walk past the surrendering robots into the next room.  
  
Forte- Well, this room is huge. *echo*  
  
Megaman- Ooh, there's an echo! Echo! *listens to echo* Cool.  
  
Forte- Uh, if you're done acting like a foolish toddler with ADD, I think you oughta know... we got company.  
  
Death- A revived Elec Man floats down from the ceiling with a buzzing electric field surrounding him.  
  
Elec Man- Welcome to Echo Cavern. (Forte- *mutters* Gay name.) (Megaman- *nods in agreement* It's pretty cheesy.) I hope you like it here, because you're never leaving! Ever! I think.  
  
Forte- Are you willing to bet your life on that? What's your name, buddy?  
  
Megaman- He's Elec Man. He's a really old enemy of mine.  
  
Forte- *turns toward Megaman with hands on hips* Excuse me, but did I ask you?  
  
Death- And so the fight begins. Elec Man has some new abilities, like that floating thing he was doing earlier.  
  
Megaman- Wait, I have Metal Man's power!  
  
Forte- Yeah, and... what's your point?  
  
Megaman- Cut Man's power was his weakness, and Metal Man's power is very similar! Let's test it now!  
  
Elec Man- *laughs* Bring it!  
  
Death- Forte steps back and watches as Megaman fights Elec Man. Megaman's mini buzz saw attacks are stopped by gigantic surges of lightning. Megaman smiles. Elec Man has to exert a lot of energy to stop the barrage of metal blades. However, it seems like Elec Man has a lot of energy to spare. Megaman soon realizes this and starts to run out of energy for Metal Man's power.  
  
Megaman- Um, Forte! A little HELP would be nice!  
  
Forte- *smirks* Keep him busy.  
  
Death- Forte points his buster and unleashes the fastest barrage of plasma bullets he can possibly unleash. Elec Man now has to concentrate his energy on two different threats. Forte eventually breaks thru and blasts Elec Man. Megaman takes his chance and hits Elec Man 3 times with Metal Man's power. However, Megaman runs out of energy for Metal Man's power before he can finish Elec Man. This doesn't matter, though, because Elec Man is too injured to continue and teleports.  
  
Forte- Well, that was easy enough.  
  
Megaman- Yeah- when you finally decided to help.  
  
Forte- *shrugs with a smirk* Hey, I thought you had it all under control.  
  
Megaman- *sighs* There you go thinking again....  
  
Forte- What was that, BUDDY?!  
  
Megaman- Nothing.... Come on, let's go.  
  
Death- They break thru the locked door and continue moving onward.  
  
Forte- *laugh* Hey, do you think that moron was the *retarded voice* "Master Robot of Thunder Mountain"?  
  
Megaman- I highly doubt it. He's probably at the peak of the Mountain, and we're nowhere near there.  
  
Forte- So it was just a warm-up. How nice of him. *grin*  
  
Death- They run into a small group of those green humanoid robots they defeated earlier. The robots, who have already heard of what Forte did to the others, immediately raise their hands in surrender. One of them steps forward and talks.  
  
Robot- I am a translator. We want to help you. *beckons to robot standing nearby* This is our group's leader.  
  
Death- The leader of the small group has a yellow mark on its chest that obviously signifies that this robot is of a higher rank than the others.  
  
Leader- Buzz bzzzzz bizz-bzzz.  
  
Translator- He asks you what we can do to help.  
  
Forte- What's the fastest route to the Master Robot?  
  
Translator- We'll take you there. *turns around*  
  
Megaman- Wait!  
  
Translator- *turns back to face Megaman* Yes, sir?  
  
Megaman- Who is the Master?  
  
Translator- Ooh, that's something we cannot help you with, sir. The Master we have now is relatively new, and has apparently not yet felt it necessary to reveal his identity to us lowly robot workers.  
  
Forte- And why couldn't you just say, "The lazy bastard doesn't want to tell us who he is cuz we suck," huh?  
  
Translator- *ignores Forte* Follow us.  
  
Death- There are a couple of uncomfortable moments for Megaman and Forte's new friends when they have to fight other workers they run into on the way. However, they eventually reach the final chamber place.  
  
Forte- Thank God we had these tour guides, huh, Blue Boy? This base looks like one hell of a maze.  
  
Megaman- Yeah, we're definitely fortunate. By the way, guys, before we enter the last room, we want to say thanks. We never would have made it if it weren't for you guys.  
  
Forte- *mumbles* At least not this fast.  
  
Translator- You're very welcome, sirs. We robots without lesser logic circuits would really like to find out who our Master is, so good luck.  
  
Elec Man- *teleports in front of door* You will go no further!  
  
Translator- We can't help you here! Our electricity-based busters would do no damage!  
  
Elec Man- *laugh* Good point. But that's not true for me! *destroys workers with giant electricity wave*  
  
Megaman- No!! Why do you slaughter innocent robots?!! YAAAAAAHHH!!! *goes fuckin' psycho, man*  
  
(A/N- Anything in parenthesis is a thought.)  
  
Forte- *stands back out of the way* (Wow. There's no doubt that Megaman's definitely stronger than me when he's really pissed off. The thing is, it's not exactly easy to piss him off like that. Hmmm.)  
  
Death- It would be impossible to describe the battle between Megaman and Elec Man, or more like Megaman's slaughtering of Elec Man. All I can say is that Elec Man is a smoldering heap of staticy metal in 2 minutes flat.  
  
Megaman- *panting* Let's go.  
  
Forte- Err... *coughs* okay.  
  
Death- Megaman activates Guts Man's power and tears the giant metal door out of its sturdy stone frame and tosses it away, all with his bare hands. Forte ducks just in time to avoid the metal door taking his head off. They step inside.  
  
And you'll never believe who they find waiting for them. Find out in Chapter 5- Guardians! Will Megaman calm down before he blows up the whole Mountain? Is the Mountain, in fact, Wily's new site for a base? Once again, Chapter 5- Guardians! will have the answers. Please don't mind if it takes me a while to make chapters. I have to do this in school since I don't have a computer I can use at home. Well, until later.... O_o 


End file.
